Crystal/Gem Fighters
Crystal is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a Crystal Gem that used to be part of Pink Diamond's Court About Crystal Crystal '''is a Crystal Gem who's first appearance was "Perma-Fusion", he was previously a member of Pink Diamond's Court, he was a scientist and was tasked with forcing fusions for White Diamond, he became part of the Crystal Gems after Rose Quartz shattered his diamond, he is currently fused with Apache Tear as Onyx, he is in a romantic relationship with Moonstone. Appearance Base Costume Crystal has Ash Gray skin with Gunmetal Gray hair with a very poofy cut too it, He is taller than Apache Tear and is about half of Onyx's size. He has a sharp chin and a sharp nose and has Charcoal Gray eyes, his Gem is white and is located on his left shoulder. Crystal wears a Powder Blue shirt with a Chartreuse Yellow Star in the middle with four chartreuse yellow stripes coming from the star that go across his shirt. He wears an Indigo scarf that flows out behind him as he fights. He wears Cadet Gray cargo shorts with two Chartreuse Yellow Stars on the knees. He wears Blue Gray Boots with two Chartreuse Yellow Markings on each boot. Diamond Crystal Crystal Wears a Floral White jacket with Blue Gray stripes on the ends of his sleeves with Onyx Black colored diamonds on the chest of his jacket. He wears a Powder Blue shirt with an Onyx Black diamond in the middle of the shirt. He wears a Byzantium purple scarf that reach down to the floor. He wears a Russet Brown belt with an Onyx Black diamond in the middle of his belt. He wears a pair of cadet gray slacks with two Onyx Black diamonds on the knees of his slacks, He wears a pair of Payne's Gray boots with two powder blue stripes on the front of his boots. He also wears a pair of black glasses on his face as well. Scientist Crystal Classic Crystal Gear * Head: Changes the look of his hair, his eyes and his face * Torso: Changes the look of his shirt, scarf and gem, can add jackets and such * Legs: Changes the look of his shorts and boots, can add jeans and such * Accessory: Changes the look of his sickle, his ice and his crystals Alternate Costumes * Diamond Crystal * Scientist Crystal * Classic Crystal Moveset Note: 1 = Square, 2 = Triangle, 3 = Circle, 4 = X Basic Moves * '''Palm Strike: '''Crystal thrusts his palm forward at the opponent: 1 (Mid) * '''Sickle Slice: '''Crystal slashes downward with his sickle at the opponent: 2 (Overhead) * '''Flak Kick: '''Crystal kicks the opponent in the chest: 4 (Mid) * '''Forward Strike: '''Crystal does a quick close handed punch to the opponent: Forward 1 (Mid) * '''Sickle Slicer: '''Crystal slashes at the opponent's head with his sickle: Forward 2 (High) * '''Sickle Down: '''Crystal slashes downward with his sickle, bouncing the opponent: Forward 4 (Overhead) * '''Napster: '''Crystal does a quick slap to the opponent: Backward, 1 (High) * '''Sickle Spin: '''Crystal spins with his sickle and slashes forward: Backward, 2 (Mid) * '''Crystalline Punch: '''Crystal pulls his arm back, covering it in Crystals and launching them forward, used for stage transitions: Backward, 4 (Mid) * '''Upper Punch: '''Crystal uses his palm to punch upward, using his palm to hit them in the chin: Up, 1 (High) * '''Sickle Cut: '''Crystal slices upward with his sickle at the opponent: Up, 2 (Mid) * '''Scissor Kick: Crystal kicks the opponent in the chin: Up, 4 (High) * Down Low: '''Crystal punches the opponent while ducking: 1 Ducking (Low) * '''Slipstream: '''Crystal slashes upward, making an uppercut: 2 Ducking (Mid) * '''Below The Belt: '''Crystal trips the opponent by sweeping his leg: 4 Ducking (Low) Jumping Attacks * '''Crystal Cut : '''Crystal punches the opponent with his left hand while jumping: 1 Air (High) * '''Sickle Slicer: '''Crystal Slices downward with his sickle while jumping: 2 Air (High) * '''Dropkick: '''Crystal slams his leg downward onto the opponent: 4 Air (Overhead) Basic Combos * '''Slapstick: '''Crystal thrusts his palm forward and then hits them with a closed fist: 1,1 (Mid) * '''Pass Away: '''Crystal thrusts his palm forward and then slashes upward with his sickle: 1,2 (High) * '''Masterful: '''Crystal punches the opponent in the chest and then roundhouse kicks them: 1,4 (Mid) * '''Slasher: '''Crystal slashes downward with his sickle and then punches them with a closed friend: 2,1 (High) * '''Slice n' Dice: '''Crystal slashes downward with his sickle and then slices them across the chest with his sickle: 2,2 (Mid) * '''Slice: '''Crystal slashes downward with his sickle and then kicks them in the chest: 2,4 (Mid) * '''Kick Star: '''Crystal kicks the opponent and then punches them over the head: 4,1 (Overhead) * '''Kick Slice: '''Crystal kicks the opponent and then slashes the opponent diagonally: 4,2 (High) * '''Kick Stand: '''Crystal kicks the opponent in the stomach and then kicks them in the chest: 4,4 (Mid Special Moves * '''Chain Stomp: Crystal extends the chain of his sickle and spins his sickle around, hitting the opponent multiple times with the sickle and chain ** If the enhance button is pressed when the final hit lands on the opponent, Crystal will then spin the sickle a few more times on the opponent * Chain Pull: '''Crystal extends the chain of his sickle and throws it at the opponent, hooking them and pulling them over to him, he will then kick them away when they get close ** if the enhance button is pressed during any stage of the pull, he will stop them in their tracks, leaving them slightly stunned * '''Polar Blast: '''Crystal places his palms together and pushes them at a diagonal angle, causing a small blast of ice to come from his hands and freezing the opponent if they are in the vicinity * '''White 'Ice: '''Crystal makes a small flurry of ice under the opponent before slamming a wall of Ice Spikes down on the opponent and makes them bounce into the air ** if the enhance button is pressed when the wall is smashed down onto the opponent, Crystal will throw his sickle chain at the opponent and pulls them down to the ground * '''Crystalline: '''Crystal places his hand forward and shoots a wave of crystal like shards at the opponent ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit by his crystals, Crystal will shoot another wave of Crystals at the opponent that knocks them to the ground * '''Shatter: '''Crystal will summon a small Crystal on the screen and smash it, sending off a small explosion of crystals from the crystal ** Has Short, Medium, and Far range versions ** if the enhance button is pressed when the crystal explodes, not only will the person launch into the air, a second crystal will explode causing them to stay airborne, allowing for Crystal to set up combos * '''Icicle: '''Crystal will summon an Icicle and shoot it at the floor, which will then cause a wave of Icicles to come from where the Icicle is ** Has Short, Medium, and Far Range Versions ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit, Crystal will then shoot the chain of his sickle at the opponent and smash them to the ground * '''Ice-Sickle: '''Crystal will shoot the head of his sickle from his sickle and stab into the opponent,freezing them ** If the enhance button is pressed when the sickle freezes the opponent, the head of his sickle will explode and launch them into the air. * '''Forward Throw: '''Crystal Grabs the opponent and stabs his sickle into them before spinning them and kicking them forward * '''Backward Throw: '''Crystal Grabs the opponent and stabs his sickle into them before throwing them over his back. Character Power * '''Crystallokinesis: '''Crystal smashes his hands together and charges up something, at Stage 1, Crystals will surround his hands and if one were to press the trait button again during a combo, a Crystal will come out of his hand and will launch them backward, at Stage 2, Crystals cover his arms and during combos he will freeze the opponent during combos, at Stage 3, Crystal is covered in a blue aura and his combos will freeze the opponent and certain moves will become combo starters or enders. Gear Moves * '''Ice-Sickle (Anti Air): '''Crystal will shoot the head of his sickle at a diagonal angle, and if it hits the opponent it will freeze them ** If the enhance button is pressed when the sickle freezes the opponent, the head of his sickle will explode * '''Ice-Sickle (Backward): '''Crystal will shoot the head of his sickle behind him, appearing on the other side of the screen and if it hits the opponent it will freeze them ** If the enhance button is pressed when the sickle freezes the opponent, the head of his sickle will explode and launch them into the air. * '''White Snow: '''White Snow replaces the enhanced version of '''White Ice '''where after the enemy is hit by the first wall of ice, Crystal will slam two more walls of ice onto the opponent in rapid succession Super Move * '''Crystalline Structure: '''Crystal starts the move by throwing the head of his sickle at the opponent and pulling them over to him. He will then freeze the opponent and slam them into the ground behind him before stomping on their back and firing crystals into their back before stomping on their back and slamming the crystals into their back before taking the head of his scythe and pulling them upward and slamming them back onto their side of the screen. Interactions * Intro 1: Crystal walks in swinging his sickle before placing it in his hand and saying his line, where the opponent will say theirs, Crystal will then get into his battle stance and saying his second line * Intro 2: The opponent walks in and says their line, Crystal comes in dragging his sickle behind him and saying his line before the opponent says the final line * Outro: Crystal swings his Sickle while whistling, the sickle flying around him, he will then summon a second sickle and cross the two, the screen saying "Crystal Wins" Intro Quotes See Crystal/Intro Quotes Quotes * "It's Crystal Clear" - Grapple * "Your Death is soon" - Grapple * "Come on, Get Up" - Occasionally After Combos on Characters * "I am an Intellectual" - Occasionally After Combos on Characters * "You thought you could win?" - Occasionally After Combos on Characters * "Quartzes Are Supposed to Be Tough" - Occasionally After Combos on Rose Quartz, Jasper, Steven, Amethyst, Smoky Quartz, Clear Quartz, Bloodstone, J69, Citrine, Heliotrope, Iris, Prasiolite, Shadow Quartz, Snow Quartz, Blue Quartz, Angel Aurora Quartz, Shard, Carnelian, Tiger's Eye and Cassie * "You are a failure as a Diamond" - Occasionally After Combos on Onyx, Black Diamond, Cuprite, Red Diamond, Rhodonite, Red Diamond (6ID), Charoite and Purple Diamond * "I Won't Let you survive much longer" - Round Win Clash During a Clash while saying his line he will have one hand on his sickle while the other grabs the head of his sickle and pulls it out before rushing at the opponent swinging the head of his sickle over his head, if he wins he will stab the head of his sickle into the opponent and kicking them away * "No Survivors!" - Clash With Anyone * "I will end you!" - Clash With Anyone * "You Will Die By My Hand!" - Clash With Anyone * "I'll Sick it to you!" - Clash With Anyone * "Slice and Dice!" - Clash With Anyone * "I'll Stray from hitting your face" - Clash With Any Female * "If I wasn't already married..." - Clash With Any Female Defense Wagers * "Not Everyone is a Capable Leader" - Clash With Rose Quartz * "Green With Envy?" - Clash With Peridot * "Brotherly Spar Time" - Clash WIth Apache Tear * "You Are Scum" - Clash With Bloodstone Offense Wagers * "I'm Happy You except me at all" - Clash With Rose Quartz * "At Least I'm Not a Lowly Technician" - Clash With Peridot * "You are not my brother" - Clash with Apache Tear * "You Disgust Me" - Clash With Bloodstone Story Mode ''TBA Adventure Mode TBA Mobile Game Bronze Card: Crystal * '''Chain Stomp: '''Rapid Tap * '''White Ice: '''Rapid Swipe * '''Crystalline Structure: '''Tap Support Card 1: Crystal's Sickle Support Card 2: Forced Fusion Support Card 3: White Diamond Passive Skill: Fusee * When the passive skill is active, all fusion partners (Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, Apache Tear, Moonstone, Shard, Clear Quartz and Morganite) have a slight regeneration Factor Silver Card: Diamond Crystal Silver Card: Scientist Crystal Gold Card: Classic Crystal Category:Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:SUGF Category:Protagonists Category:Movesets